


[Podfic] My Coin is Three-Sided, and It's Still Money, Baby

by RsCreighton



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, D/s, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 11:38:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2308310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin calls them the Knight and the Prince. It’s how he differentiates, now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] My Coin is Three-Sided, and It's Still Money, Baby

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [My Coin is Three-Sided, and It's Still Money, Baby](https://archiveofourown.org/works/252690) by [flammablehat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flammablehat/pseuds/flammablehat). 



> Another thing I did. XD

My Coin Is Three-Sided, and It's Still Money, Baby

By: Flammablehat

12:04

 

[Download MP3 @ Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/ynmmzjn6wfjnrez/My_Coin_is_Three-Sided,_and_It's_Still_Money_Baby.mp3)

[Listen @ Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/ynmmzjn6wfjnrez/My_Coin_is_Three-Sided,_and_It's_Still_Money_Baby.mp3)


End file.
